


Peace

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Old Age
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: "You know I won’t die in peace, right?"这句台词所引发的一篇小短篇。是对温家兄弟平安的祈愿，wish them could die in peace.送给豆芽的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	Peace

Sam从未想过他们还能有这么一天。

“你们真的是Winchester兄弟？我是说，那个阻止了天启，击退了利维坦，杀死了该隐，解决了Darkness的Winchester兄弟？”两人中留着短发的瞪大了眼睛难以置信地问。

Dean挑起了眉毛，看了一眼自己的兄弟：“呃，我没想到你们会对我们的事情这么……了解。”

“开什么玩笑，你们可是我们这些年轻猎人的榜样！哦，我叫Jim！这是Leo，我的搭档。”短发青年兴奋地说，一边伸出手与Dean握手，“Garth在猎人之间讲述你的故事很久了。不要看Leo这么冷静，其实他也超级佩服你们俩的！天呐，我是说，作为猎人，我们也就烧烧尸体，偶尔杀几只狼人或者吸血鬼罢了，但是你们竟然……Wow！简直像在看奇幻小说！”

相对来说沉默一些的Leo终于开口：“Jim，你就不能消停一点，你这怎么让Winchester先生们说话。”

Sam眨眨眼：“我们，呃，我们没想到……我们很荣幸，我是说，其实我们也只是做了我们该做的，每个猎人遇到我们那些事情都会这么做的。叫我Sam就好。”

“叫我Dean就好，说真的，已经很多年没人叫我们的姓氏了，你们懂的。”说着他指了指西服里放证件的地方，四个猎人相视而笑，“走，我们去喝一杯，聊聊这个案子。”

“威士忌加冰。”*2

“啤酒就好。”*2

四个人面面相觑了一秒钟，最后都忍不住大笑了起来，Dean拿着酒杯把冰块晃得叮当响，对Jim说：“告诉我，Leo是不是喜欢吃蔬菜沙拉？”

Jim一口酒差点喷出来，青蓝色的眸子奕奕有神：“上帝啊，Dean你怎么知道的？你们别看这家伙长得壮实，但是他就像个兔子一样！”

“Jim！”Leo有些恼怒地喊了一声，换来自己的同伴大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

Dean也大笑起来：“因为我家Sammy也是这样！你能忍受自己在大嚼芝士汉堡的时候旁边的人却一本正经地在吃蔬菜沙拉吗？”说罢，两个短发的男人都笑了起来，还碰了一下酒杯，“致我们的素食主义搭档！”

Sam无奈地笑着摇头，看了一眼Leo，两个人也交换了一个默契不亚于另外两人的眼神。Sam举了举手里的啤酒，作口型：“致我们的搭档”。

四人简单地讨论了一下，得出结论这应该只是一个普通的怨灵——EMF在房子里跟疯了一样，加上受害者表示有灯光闪烁，屋子变冷。

“值得一提的是，他们家的小女儿坚持说那是她的奶奶。”Sam最后说，“所以我觉得可能是他们两年前去世的奶奶不舍得离开。”说罢他看了一眼自己的兄长，两人忍不住想起了多年前那位由于放心不下自己而执意留在人间的老人。

Dean给了Sam一个眼神，然后点头赞成到：“虽然住在那栋房子里的家庭一直平安幸福，但是那片街区可称不上安全。”

“我们也是这么觉得的，所以特地问了一下Mrs. Lovegood是怎么下葬的，答案是火化。”Leo摊了一下手，“看来我们需要……”

“……去找找看她附在了房子里的哪样东西上。”Jim补充完了搭档的话。

Dean微笑了一下：“你们很在行了嘛，孩子们。”

案子正如他们四人想象的那样，在这个房子里度过了美满的一生的灵魂放不下自己的孙子孙女们，却没想到随着日子渐渐过去，失去理智成为了怨灵。

“Ann，你奶奶的灵魂有跟你说过什么吗？”

才上幼儿园的小女孩眨眨眼：“爸爸妈妈说我不应该再对别人说这些事情了，因为那些都是我想象出来的。”

Sam安抚地微笑了一下，轻轻抚上女孩的短发：“sweetheart，那不是你的想象，我向你保证，你的奶奶很爱很爱你，所以即便她离开了也想用自己最后的力量保护你。”

Ann露出惊讶的表情：“所以那个强盗……”

“嗯，你的奶奶不希望家里的任何一个人受到伤害。”Sam认真地看着Ann的眼睛说到。

“可是奶奶不会……奶奶不会伤害任何人啊。”Ann犹疑地说，“奶奶经常对我说，不论做了什么都不该以死为惩罚，因为只有活着才能有机会变好。”

“你奶奶说的是有道理的，Ann，但是变成鬼魂的她已经……不全是她了，她会渐渐忘记一些事情……”Sam在三个同伴在搜寻可能成为怨灵的附着物的东西的同时艰难地向着这个家里唯一见过怨灵的小女儿解释着。

孩子的双眸担忧地瞪大：“那奶奶最后会怎么样？她会忘记我爱她吗？”

Leo这时也走了过来，轻声地解释到：“她会忘记她一辈子所经历的一切，她曾经记得的一切，她会忘记她的家人就是你们，因为这是规则，人不应在死后还留在世间。她应该离开，那样她才能最终安息。”

“我不希望奶奶忘掉……我们……”女孩低下头，“如果她离开，会记得我吗？”

“会的，她会记起一切，在天堂里。”

Ann抬起头，看起来有些疑惑：“所以天堂也是存在的？那为什么大人们都那么害怕死亡呢？”

最后，四人总算在小女儿的帮助下找出了房子里怨灵附着的那座老式摆钟，但在他们试图烧毁的时候，已经开始失去理智的怨灵最后的攻击使得Dean扭了脚踝而Sam被扔向衣柜晕在了那里，如果不是Jim和Leo，他们甚至有可能在这么一次简单得不能再简单的案子里倒大霉。

在火光之中，狂躁的老人终于又恢复了孙女熟悉的模样，最后看了自己深爱的家一眼，对四位猎人说了谢谢。

“我还能再见到奶奶吗？”

Leo蹲下身小心翼翼地拥抱了一下第二次失去了奶奶的Ann：“能的，她会在天堂一直看着你，而很久很久之后，你也能见到她。”

“我说Dean……你觉得Jim和Leo他们怎么样？”Sam一边启动Impala的时候一边问。

Dean皱了一下眉头，脚踝还很疼的他没太明白弟弟的用意：“他们很优秀，你的意思是……？”

“我不知道，伙计，但是……”Sam努力盯着眼前的马路，拿不准兄长会有的反应犹豫地说，“我们是不是，可以好好休息一下了？我是说……不再去到处找案子，在地堡多呆呆？”

Impala的引擎发出熟悉的轰鸣，对于Sam来说车内的空气似乎一下子凝结成了固体，想着兄长可能的鄙夷和反对，Sam的心脏就紧紧地收缩了起来，仿佛刚刚提出了奇思妙想等待认同的孩子。

就在Sam打算把Dean的沉默当作否认，如此将这一页翻过去不提的时候，Dean撇了撇嘴：“为什么不呢，我的脚真是要了我的命了，再说，上次你给我买的地堡附近那家店里的派比外面这些好吃。”

Impala倒车开出汽车旅馆的停车场，汇入洲际公路的车流中。

————————————————————

Sam从未想过他们还能有这么一天。

“Dean，我昨晚梦到了我们的最后一个案子，我是说，你肯定还记得Jim和Leo。

“那之后我们基本上就没接过案子了对吧。

“你还记得你曾经对我说过你注定无法平静地死去吗，Dean。

“我很高兴你说错了。

“我很高兴……

是的，Sam Winchester从未想过还能有这么一天，在该起床的时候醒来，发现身侧的兄长在经历过那些血腥与黑暗、牺牲与挣扎后，总算能平静地离开这一切。

而他也不需要像Ann那样等太久，就能再次见到他。

FIN


End file.
